Yusei and Trudge's factory Duel
}} Yusei and Trudge's factory Duel was a Turbo Duel between Yusei Fudo and Tetsu Trudge, which took place in an abandoned factory, in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Events Prior events Sector Security arrived outside Yusei's hideout in search of Rally Dawson, who had stolen a Duel Runner chip. Yusei helped Rally escape by jamming the signal from Rally's criminal mark using his laptop. He then rode out on his Duel Runner to use himself as a decoy, while Rally and his friends ran. Securities, including Tetsu Trudge chased and confronted Yusei. Trudge realized that Yusei was just a decoy, since he didn't have a criminal mark. However Yusei's involvement in Rally's escape was a crime and he suspected Yusei stole his Duel Runner. Yusei challenged Trudge to a Turbo Duel, in which the events of that night would be forgotten if Yusei won. Trudge disregarded the advice of another security and accepted the Duel. The Duel Before the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Speed World" is activated, as per the rules of a Turbo Duel. Turn 1: Trudge Trudge Normal Summons "Assault Dog", then Sets a card. Turn 2: Yusei (Trudge SPC: 1; Yusei SPC: 1) Yusei Normal Summons "Speed Warrior". Yusei attacks "Assault Dog" with "Speed Warrior". During the Battle Phase of the turn "Speed Warrior" is Normal Summoned, its ATK is doubled (900 → 1800/400). The attack continues (Trudge LP: 4000 → 3400). When it is destroyed, the effect of "Assault Dog" activates, allowing Trudge to Special Summon another "Assault Dog" from his Deck. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires (1800 → 900/400). Yusei Sets a card. Turn 3: Trudge (Trudge SPC: 2; Yusei SPC: 2) Trudge Tributes "Assault Dog" to Tribute Summon "Handcuffs Dragon" (ATK: 1800). Trudge attacks "Speed Warrior" with "Handcuffs Dragon", but Yusei counters with his Set "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", negating the attack. However, Trudge counters with his own Set "Wiretap", negating the activation of Yusei's Trap and shuffling it into the Deck. The attack continues (Yusei LP: 4000 → 3100). Turn 4: Yusei (Trudge SPC: 3; Yusei SPC: 3) Yusei Normal Summons "Sonic Chick" in Defense Position, then Sets 2 cards. Turn 5: Trudge (Trudge SPC: 4; Yusei SPC: 4) Trudge discards "Assault Dog", "Guard Dog" and "Tactical Espionage Expert" to Special Summon "Montage Dragon" in Attack Position. When it is Summoned, its ATK becomes equal to the total Level of the three monsters discarded to Special Summon it x 300. The total Levels equal 10 (0 → 3000/0). Trudge attacks and destroys "Sonic Chick" with "Handcuffs Dragon". He then attacks Yusei directly with "Montage Dragon" (Yusei LP: 3100 → 100; SPC: 4 → 1) Turn 6: Yusei (Trudge SPC: 5; Yusei SPC: 2) Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron", then activates "Graceful Revival" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard. Yusei tunes "Speed Warrior" to "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Vision Wind" to once again Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard. He then activates the effect of "Junk Warrior", increasing its ATK by the ATK of all other Level 2 or lower monsters he controls (2300 → 3200/1300). "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Handcuffs Dragon" (Trudge LP: 3400 → 2000; SPC: 5 → 1). The effect of the destroyed "Handcuffs Dragon" activates, equipping itself as an Equip Card to "Junk Warrior", and decreasing the equipped monster's ATK by its own ATK (3200 → 1400/1300). However, Yusei counters with his Set "Equip Shot", equipping "Handcuffs Dragon" to "Montage Dragon" instead (3000 → 1200/0), and forcing "Junk Warrior" to battle "Montage Dragon". "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Montage Dragon" (Trudge LP: 2000 → 0). Aftermath Keeping his word, Trudge doesn't arrest Rally or Yusei for their crimes that night, but still vowed to crush Yusei. Trivia *In Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist, this duel served as a tutorial for Synchro Monsters. References * Category:Duels